Sinbad of the Seven Sea's
by Kaiyanjump
Summary: Doflamingo was given a mission. To take down a rookie who kept interfering in Kaido's operations. He assumed it would be an easy assassination job. What will happen when he find out the famed captain of the Desert Pirates, Sinbad, is actually a woman?
1. Chapter 1

The New World is a severe and unforgiving place. The deeper ones travels into it, the more dangerous it becomes. Its harsh environment gives rise to harsh individuals. The Four Emperors all reside in the New World as well as a handful of Shichibukai, and of course, the notorious, infamous, bloodthirsty Pirate Princess… Sinbad.

Silvers D Sinbad… as the name suggests; this is the daughter of the Dark King, Silvers Rayleigh. She is the second most wanted person alive; however, her existence is but a mere myth, a legend told of the Seven Sea's. The Seven Sea's that only she has conquered. These Seven Sea's lie at the end of the New World. Each sea possesses just one Island. The most famous of these islands would be Pandora, the isle which holds the great treasure, One Piece. Another of these islands is Shangrila, the isle which retains the fountain of youth. There is the Garden of Eden; home to the Sirens who protect the sacred blade; Caladbolg. There is the isle of spring, where new life is forged and where the legendary Devil's Fruit tree resides. They say a bird plucks a single fruit every two years once it has ripened and takes it to a remote location, where people of the sea can find it, should they prove worthy. There is the isle of ice, an island home to the legendary Yeti and snow griffins… or at least that's what the stories say. There is the isle of autumn, an island rich in golden, orange leaves, red and white spotted mushrooms; the home of the fairies. And lastly, the isle of sand; it is home to Ali Baba and the forty thieves, Aladdin and all kinds of other legends born from it. This place gave birth to the mythical tales of the jinni, the ifrit and the ghouls. And it is this island that is said to be the abode claimed by the great Pirate Princess, Sinbad. She had only become famous about 7 years ago, but in that time, her accomplishments have become so incredible that her existence is now accepted by most as a fabled tale, a mere legend of the greatest woman the New World had ever seen.

˜SEVEN YEARS EARLIER IN THE NEW WORLD˜

"Doflamingo, I have a job I'd like you to take care of for me. There's a rookie who made it to the New World about six months ago. He's been wreaking havoc on my operations. If he keeps interfering, I'll never be able to take down Whitebeard. I want you to take care of this rookie for me. I don't care what it takes… I want him dead." Kaido had said his peace and Doflamingo simply nodded and walked out of the room, a slight grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. He loved these jobs. All the rookies think they're invincible just because they manage to make it to the New World. Tearing them down to size and humiliating them in front of their crew gave Doflamingo a kick. He takes great pleasure in watching others suffer, and this new rookie will be no exception… at least that's what he thought.

He readied his ship and his crew and they set off at first light the next morning. He was standing on the deck, his blond strands blowing around his temples from the sea breeze. 'Fufufu, this rookie has no idea what he's in for. I can't wait to see the look on his face as I destroy everything he ever loved. Ah, but first I should probably find out a little more about this guy. The last place he was spotted was the Coral Archipelago. Looks like I'll be heading there first.'

"Set a course for the Coral Archipelago!"

˜FOUR DAYS LATER˜

"Captain! The archipelago is in sight, we'll be landing in a few minutes!"

Doflamingo ambled out onto the deck. Coral Archipelago was one of the most beautiful places on the Grand Line. It was comprised of about twenty small islands all connected by a reef. The waters connecting the islands were as clear as crystal and the colourful coral and fish could be seen beneath the water's surface. It was also home to an endangered species of rainbow turtle that could only be found in the archipelago. The islands themselves were covered in dense tropical rainforest. The rainforest was bustling with hundreds of different birds and butterflies; no predators whatsoever inhabited the islands. It truly is a paradise. They docked the ship on one of the outer islands, concealing it in a cove and set off across the island in search of a village. They came to one relatively quickly. It was a small fishing village, as most of the villages on the islands were.

"See if you can find anyone who's seen the rookie, and ask if they know where he went." And so, Doflamingo's crew set off to see if they could find any information. The captain himself went to find the nearest bar… after four days at sea, a cocktail that didn't spill due to extreme sea currents was in order. He managed to find one, but it was the smallest, shoddiest bar he'd ever seen.

"A cocktail please," the barman glanced over to him, "Any kind in particular?"

"Just something strong." He had his cocktail in a matter of moments, it wasn't all that nice, but it was strong just as he'd asked, so he had nothing to complain about. He placed the edge of the glass to his mouth, glancing about the room to take in his surroundings. There was a man, tucked away in the corner. He had a long dark crimson kimono and long crimson hair that was loosely tied in a pony tail, his bangs were hanging around his eye's, but their colour was still clear; a bright, vibrant red. 'What a strange man.'

Doflamingo turned to the barman who was polishing glasses, "Who's the man in the corner?"

"You don't know?... He's the second in command of the Desert Pirates, Ryuichi Shirou."

"Hm… I guess this is what they call a lucky break." Doflamingo placed his glass on the table and walked over the man sitting quietly in the corner.

"So, I hear you're second in command of the Desert Pirates… Isn't that the name of the new rookie crew that entered the New World about six months ago?"

The red haired man glanced up at him, and after a few moments of observing the blonde, he chose to answer. "It is."

"So that means you should be pretty strong? You certainly look terrifying to me, Fufufu. Ah, but I bet your captain is even more terrifying?"

The red head studied him further, again choosing to continue, "Hardly, my captain is extraordinary, but not terrifying."

"Fufufu, as long as you don't upset him right?"

The red head wasn't the only one observing the others reactions. Doflamingo was trying to find out as much about this 'captain' as possible. But the red head seemed to realise that and chose not to answer Doflamingo's last question. The blonde soon realised he wasn't going to get much more information out of this guy.

"Hm, so he really isn't terrifying? How boring. I figured this new rookie may actually be worth my time. But I guess not." Doflamingo stood up. He may have been young at this point in time, but he was still huge.

"Well then. I think I'll have you take me to your captain so I can finish up with my business here."

The red head seemed completely unfazed. He slowly reached for his spear as Doflamingo cocked his fingers, both men readying themselves for a showdown. Suddenly the bar's door swung open and a little blonde haired boy around 13 years old skipped dandily through the entrance and over to the red head.

"Shirou-san! Shirou, Shirou, Shirou-san! Guess what! Captain says we'll be leaving soon, so you got's to come back to the ship now!" The little boy ran up the older man and started tugging on the sleeve of his kimono. "Come on! Shirou-san, we got's to go now!" The boy began tugging harder as though he was putting every ounce of his strength into trying to move the older man, inevitably not getting anywhere.

"Hmmm, and who might this be?" The little boy looked up to Doflamingo as if only just noticing him and a huge childish smile stretched across his face. He danced over to the blonde and held out a hand.

"My name's Aladdin, it's really nice to meet you mister!" Every word the boy uttered was said with the utmost sincerity and enthusiasm. Doflamingo found himself to be amused by the small bundle of joy smiling blissfully at him.

"Fufufu, a pleasure to meet you. My names DonQuiote Doflamingo. You can call me Doflamingo." The blonde stretched out his hand to meet the boys and they shook, as was the custom.

"Aladdin… I'm glad you're here. I had a feeling I'd have some trouble taking down this man on my own… He's after the captain. Don't suppose you'd mind lending me a hand?" The little boy turned to his comrade, still smiling and replied, "Of course not."

The boy took a step back, now in line with his older friend. The older man steadied himself in a battle stance, readying himself and his spear. The boy slipped his tiny hands into his robe and pulled out two golden gilded daggers with a ruby decorating the hilt on both, one in each hand, he also took a stance.

Doflamingo was a little surprised at the boys sudden will to fight after just exchanging such a cordial greeting. But he quickly shrugged it off with a smirk and thought, 'What an interesting kid.'

The red head was the first to strike, lunging at Doflamingo. The tip of his spear just nicking Doflamingo's cheek as he dodged it and came round the side, slashing his finger through the air, his strings caught the red heads left arm, and shredding one of the tendons, rendering his arm useless for the rest of the fight.

The boy was next. Doflamingo immediately noticed something strange about the boy's attacks. Not only were they fluid, fast moving and nearly impossible to dodge.. The boy had infused his blades with haki making it impossible for him to stop the blades themselves, so even though dodging was impractical and he was barely managing to keep up… It was all he could do. 'How am I being overpowered by a child?'The red heads attacks where easy enough to dodge, but the kid was a serious obstacle. On top of everything, his small size made him agile and because of his fast movements, harder to see. Doflamingo was on the defensive, but apart from the initial scratch across his cheek, he'd managed to evade all their strikes. However, he couldn't run forever. He used his strings to restrain the boys movements with one hand, and with the other he managed to get a hold of the red heads spear just as the man was about to drive it through his abdomen. He'd finally gotten the upper hand… Then, out of nowhere he heard a thud and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Doflamingo's head was throbbing. He felt dehydrated and he was starving like he hadn't eaten in weeks. His eyes were heavy with exhaustion as he pried his lids apart. The room was dimly lit, but even so, the light hurt his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that his hands were bound in cuffs… kairoseki cuffs. Seems he's off to a bad start… Or maybe not, he expected to wake up in some tiny steal cage at the bottom of a ship with creaky, leaking walls; but he was in a room, with normal walls that weren't creaking or leaking. It felt more like a spare bedroom than a cell. There was the bed he was sleeping in, which wasn't at all comfortable, a table in the middle of the room with a jug of water, a glass and a few candles in one corner and a small, old wardrobe next to the door; the door which was locked. The air in the room was dry, more so than you would ordinarily expect. He found himself in foreign cloths. He was wearing a light weight linen white shirt that was buttoned up just below his collar bones and a pair white linen pants. His sunnies were folded up on the bedside table and his pink feather scarf was there too, but all his other cloths had disappeared. He dragged his legs off the edge of the bed and his feet bumped into some shoes, his shoes, so he slipped them on.

He went to stand up and get a glass of water when he heard voices coming from outside the door.

"He doesn't look like the other assassins Kaido has sent. Are you sure he works for him?"

"Yes, and even if I wasn't, we should still leave him alive. Captain will want to talk with him."

"I'm not so sure. Captain didn't seem all that interested when we said we'd captured one of Kaido's lackeys."

Doflamingo started quietly fuming to himself, 'I work with Kaido… Not for him, damned brats.'

"Anyway, I feel really uncomfortable having this guy on board. I hope he wakes up soon, then we can take him to captain, and get him off the ship as soon as possible."

"You say that like he'll still be alive when he leaves."

That was all the blonde needed to hear. He quickly gulped down half the jug of water, threw on his sunnies and scarf and began looking for an exit. The door was locked and the window was barred. However, the kairoseki cuffs may have nulled his Devil's Fruit, but he still had his hardening haki, which be used to (as quietly as possible) bend the bars on the window. They creaked a few times, but he backed off before the guards outside noticed. He now slipped through window. What he found when he was outside… was nothing. He was in the middle of a desert.

"What the hell! Wasn't I in the Coral Archipelago when I was knocked out? How long have I been asleep? More importantly, where am I?" He thought the rest out in his head. 'First up, I have to get rid of these cuffs. The keys will either be kept with the captain or the second in command. After that, I have to figure out who the captain is… Seeing as this crew is a lot stronger than I had initially anticipated, I should find a way to get the captain on his own, I should be able to kill him pretty easily if I can do that… I can figure out where I am after I've done all of that. (Sigh) This is going to be a long night.'


	3. Chapter 3

Doflamingo slipped around the outside of the old, run down palace, using the windowsills to stand on. He eventually came to a window that wasn't barred and re-entered the building. The room was pitch black, clearly unused. He opened the door and crept into the hallway, which unfortunately for him, was very well lit. He quietly tip toed down the hallway dodging in and out of rooms every time he heard someone coming his way. It seems luck was on his side… It was the second in command. The red haired spear wielder he ran into at the bar. If red head didn't have the keys, then at least he'd be able to lead Doflamingo to someone who did. Alas, it seems that won't be necessary. He noticed a single silver key hanging from the spearman's sash; it was a small key, perhaps the kind of key that would unlock a pair of kairoseki hand cuffs for example. Doflamingo smiled that crazy psycho killer grin of his. He followed the spearman round a few corners, somehow managing to keep the ruffling of his feathers to a minimum. The spearmen came to a room, an office and walked in. Doflamingo took cover in a room just next to the office and listened through the wall. Nothing of value could be heard. When the door next to him opened and then closed again, he peaked through his own door to see if the spearman still had the key. He did not.

The blonde slipped into the office and found the key on a stack of papers covering a desk. The room was dimly lit with candles, and maps were strewn across the floor. Suddenly there was noise at the door. The spearman and another man were there. Doflamingo took cover in a darkened corner of the room between two bookcases, not the ideal hiding place, but it was the best he could do. The two men were chatting about Whitebeard. From what the blonde could gather, this rookie captain seemed to be an old friend of his. 'That might explain why this rookie has been getting in the way of Kaido's plans to take down Whitebeard.'

"Right, well don't forget to tell captain about the new info we got on Kaido."

The red head responded, "I'm heading there now."

"Fufufu, what luck! This guy'll lead me straight to the captain. Then all I have to do is kill him and get the hell out of here.' As the red head left the room, Doflamingo quickly unlocked his cuffs and dropped them on the floor, tiptoeing to the door, he followed quietly behind the captains second.

About a minute passed before the second began to show signs of slowing. He soon stopped in front of a pair of huge, silver gilded double doors. With both hands he pushed the two doors open and wandered into the room. As soon a Doflamingo heard the red head address someone as captain, he snuck into the next room. He'd been in and out of doors and windows all night, so why stop now? He opened the window and crept out. He was now about four or five stories off the ground. He scooted across the windowsills until he came to a window he was sure would enter into the room that lay behind those double doors. He slid inside, like a snake slithering into a mouse hole waiting to ambush its prey.

He could hear the second in command explaining something to his captain. Doflamingo appeared to be in what looked like a change room, but it was empty. He found a door and cracked it open, suddenly the voices became louder. The man he was after was in this room, the room right in front of him. He could feel his finger tips and toes tingling in anticipation. He glanced around the room from behind the door, through the crack. It was a bathhouse. An old, traditional bathhouse; where the bath itself was the size of a pool. There were columns all around the bath, forming a circle. The columns were engraved with ivy leaves. The room was again lit by candles that stood either side of a fountain. The fountain was at the end of the bath, it was a statue of a mermaid princess holding a jug that was overflowing water into the bath; the statue was floor to ceiling, almost entirely taking up the back of the room. There were glossy bubbles covering the water's surface. He could see the captain's shadow behind a small mountain of these bubbles. The glanced over to the second in command. He had his back turned to the captain, 'how unusual.' The second was the only one talking, but he soon stopped. When the red head had finished speaking, he left the room without waiting for a response from his captain and closed the double doors behind him, locking them from the outside, 'Why would he lock his own captain in a bathhouse?' Doflamingo didn't really care enough to give it any more thought and slowly opened the door into the bathhouse; stepping inside, he closed the door behind him. Now it was just him and the captain… Just as he'd planned.


	4. Chapter 4

Doflamingo stood in front of the door. He wasn't the type for assassination, so all this sneaking around didn't suit him. He placed his hands on the back of his head and stretched out his arms as he began walking towards the edge of the bath. He kicked his shoes off and let out a sigh of relief as he sat down on the edge of the bath, dipping his feet into the steamy, warm water.

"So, you're the captain of the Desert Pirates. I've been looking for you." Doflamingo struggled, trying to push the bubbles out of the way, which didn't work. "Damned bubbles. I thought only women and kids had bubble baths these days." He took off his sunnies and scarf, directing all of his attention on the bubble battle.

"How astute of you."

Doflamingo's ears pricked up, 'that voice… that isn't a man's voice. What the hell.' He looked over to the shadow looming behind the bubbles on the opposite side of the bath. It was too hard to see for certain.

"For one of Kaido's underling's, you don't seem as inept as the others. Usually I get an assassin, but this time he's sent me a fully fledged pirate captain. Hahaha, I'm honoured to meet you. My name is Sinbad. Silvers D Sinbad."

Doflamingo continued straining his eyes, trying to see what was hidden behind the mountain of bubbles. Unable to control his curiosity, he lowered himself into the water. The water stoped at his waist. His white linen cloths became transparent and clung to his figure revealing his tanned, muscles. As it turned out, whoever dressed him whilst he was knocked out had forgotten to give him underwear; that area also became see through. He cupped his hands in the water and splashed it over his head. It wetted his blonde strands and trickled down over his shoulders and slowly began turning the white cloth covering his chest translucent. The pink colour of his nipples became noticeable beneath the sodden fabric. The water from his hair dripped down into his eyes soaking his blonde lashes, making them appear longer and thicker.

He began meandering in the direction of the shadow. The closer he came, the clearer the silhouette became. It gradually transformed from a single mass of black, thinning down, a slender waist and small breasts became apparent. Arms and waist long hair were the next form out of the darkness. About a metre in front of the silhouette, just before the figure emerged, he halted. A finely polished scimitar appeared merely a centimetre from the tip of his nose. Had he taken even a single step further, he'd have had a sword lodged in his skull. He could feel that his strength was drained, 'that's right; water probably isn't the best place for me to fight.' He knew he should be focussed on his mission, but he couldn't seem to concentrate. All of his attention was fixated on this strange, foreign figure that had inexplicably materialized before him. It was supposed to be the rookie captain… But how? How could something so ethereal belong to a mere human?

He immediately snapped out of his self induced coma, "Fufufu, who'd have guessed that the infamous trouble maker Kaido's been so desperate to get rid of, would turn out to be a woman."

The blade was lowered, and now sat gently against his Adam's apple. "Is that really so surprising. Because rumours of the rookie captain portrayed me as physically powerful, you people simply assumed I was a man. The blunder is solely attributed to you and your boss."

Doflamingo twitched his fingers only to be reminded that he was in water, 'that's right, my Devil's Fruit is completely useless.'

"Well soon Kaido will know of his mistake, once I've brought him back your head that is."

The figure rose to her feet from behind the bubbles, "Oh? And what makes you think you'll be able to bring him my head? You're yet to learn of my abilities. You have been rendered useless by these waters, where as I have been made stronger by them."

Doflamingo let out a disappointed sigh, "Don't tell me you're a mermaid?"

Suddenly he could feel the girl smirking from behind the curtain of bubbles, "Haha, no. I'm a Devil's Fruit user much like yourself."

"What? Then you should also be weakened by the water, not be made stronger by it."

"Well… That all depends on the Devil's Fruit, wouldn't you say?"

The blonde had been completely overtaken with confusion. What did she mean? And how could a Devil's Fruit user be made stronger by water?


	5. Chapter 5

**I tried to make this chapter a little longer... Hope you enjoy it :)**

Suddenly the water around him began to move. He could feel it snaking around his ankles. It slowly travelled up his legs, gently constricting every time he went to struggle against the currents. Four columns of water burst from the surface and wound around his abdomen and chest, binding his arms to his body. Once the water had him securely bound and unable to move, the bubbles started to dissipate. The mountains of small white, glistening spheres all popped simultaneously. The mysterious woman that had so far been hidden from his sights was illuminated.

She had waist long ultramarine blue hair that fell conveniently over her breasts and her waist was hidden below the water line. She had vibrant dark blue eyes, the same colour as her hair. Her skin was milky and flawless, like porcelain. She slowly lowered her scimitar from his Adam's apple and placed the sword on the edge of the bath.

"As you can quite clearly see, I'm neither a man, nor a mermaid. Thus, my ability to control water can only come from a Devil's Fruit."

In spite of being completely immobilized and subsequently at the mercy of this woman, all he could think about… was fucking her. She was the most exquisite creature he'd ever seen, and he couldn't wait to explore every inch of that goddess like body.

"I agree, definitely not a man, or a mermaid. But then again, you can't exactly be human either." His implication was that she was too stunning to be considered as anything less than divine, however, it seems she took it the wrong way.

She had retrieved the scimitar in less than a second and had its blade tightly pressed against his throat, forcing his head back slightly. Her face was barely an inch from his, glaring up at him as she violently spat out her threat, "Tch! I don't take too kindly to being insulted. In case you haven't noticed, you're at my mercy; it's **not** the other way around!"

A playful grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. Clearly she had no idea, but the attack stance she was in resulted in her left leg being pressed up against the inside if his. Her skin was smooth, and hot. His blood began pulsing ever so slightly faster; a response to his anticipation.

"I don't mind being at your mercy."

The vicious expression she had been wearing vanished when she suddenly realised, 'I'm naked… Naked in front of a man. A man that I've never met before. Forget that… I've never even been naked in front of a man I have met before. FUCK! I really hope he can't see anything.' A soft blush coloured her cheeks and she lowered her eyes in embarrassment. She took the blade from his throat and turned around, again placing it on the edge of the bath. The water surrounding Doflamingo loosened off a little, but not enough for him to regain his freedom… Yet.

"Well, if that's the case, then you won't mind getting me my cloths." His sly grin had returned tenfold. Even in this seemingly completely helpless state, he managed to maintain some shred of control.

"Fufufu. I don't think so! I much prefer you just as you are. I wouldn't want unnecessary clothing getting in the way of this breathtaking view, now would I?" His small snigger transformed into a bellowing cackle, making the surface of the water quake. "Fufu, my cute little birdy, you seem to be under the impression that my Devil's Fruit ability is the only source of strength I have to rely on. I may not be running at 100%, but that certainly doesn't mean I'm all outa tricks." That vicious look began seeping back into her features. The more Doflamingo spoke, the more enraged she became. "If your Devil's Fruit gives you the ability to control water, then I have to admit, I'm a tad disappointed. Apart from your attractiveness, you really aren't anywhere near as impressive as the rumours make you out to be."

She balled her fists, turning her knuckles white, it was a desperate attempt to try and suppress her fury. She wanted to lash out at him, claw out his eyes and rip at his throat. But if she lost control, then she would likely revert to her Devils Fruit form, and that was something she didn't want this man knowing about. 'The key to my success so far has been the fact that no one really knows anything about me. If I reveal myself to him now, and he manages to escape, then my upper hand against Kaido will be obliterated.'

Doflamingo noticed her lack of concentration and rightly attributed it to her being lost in thought. 'There's no way the rookie captain is this weak. Even if she was borrowing strength from her crew, she still wouldn't have been able to make it this far into the New World if she was. That likely means she doesn't want me to see her true ability… However, I can't overlook the fact that she can control (even if it is only a little) water to some extent. So whatever her real Devils Fruit ability is, it must have something to do with that.' He felt his watery prison melt around him as her attention was directed to thoughts Kaido and how to proceed in the sticky situation she'd found herself in.

Doflamingo took advantage of this and forced his way out of the restricting currents. Before she had the chance to realise what was going on, he'd darted across the water, headed in her direction. She had no way to defend herself against him out of the water; above the water was where he was most powerful. She did the only thing she could think of to get away without revealing her ability; she dove. What she didn't count on, was that he would go after her… He followed behind her merely seconds after her body was submerged, reaching for her feet. He managed to get one just in time, before he ran out of the necessary strength required to return to the surface.

He planted his feet on the slippery tiles and pushed his way to the surface. As the water was shallow, he didn't have to remain immersed for very long, but it still weakened him considerably. Once his upper body was free of the water, he tightened his grip on her foot and pulled her towards him, like a fisherman reeling in his catch. He grabbed at her legs, bringing her closer each time until he found a slender waist and forcefully encircled it in his arms. Her long blue hair flung out of the water as she ripped her head back. It collided with his firm chest causing him to groan under the sudden shock. She began thrashing around, trying to free herself from his immoveable hands. He slid his right arm upwards, across her petite and delicate chest. His rippling forearm muscles chaffed against her sensitive nipples.

She let out a small moan, signalling both her rage, her desperation and her delight, "Nn!"

But she wasn't the only one feeling it. Her bare hind cheeks were rubbing, one either side of his member, teasing it into motion. His lower half began palpitating furiously in response to the sudden and overly effective stimulus. He'd had women before, but none of them had ever excited this kind of response.

She took an elbow and planted it in his side. She was hoping it would put a stop to any further assault on her body. It backfired. I mean it really, really, really backfired. Instead of backing off in reaction to the sudden sting in his midsection, he went berserk. He plucked her petite figure from the water and tossed it to the edge of the bath. Her lower back struck to marble edge sending pulses of pain down her back and legs. Unable to stand, she sunk downwards turning herself around until her underarms caught the corner of the bath and she could rest her chin on the cool stone.

Doflamingo blissfully watched her pain contorted, shuddering body sink deeper into nothingness. With frenzied hands, he shredded the sodden white linen that clung loosely to his sun kissed skin, slowly sauntering towards her as he did. First his shirt was torn away, exposing his taut pecks and rigid midriff with beads of water trickling over him. His pants were next; he chose to slip them off gently so as to avoid any unnecessary damage to certain areas. He gradually drew closer to the now recovering captain. The sight of her dishevelled figure caused his nether regions to begin erratically throbbing. His finger tips and toes started tingling and his breath became heavier. She was now within his reach. He once again encircled her tiny waist in his arms. She squirmed a little, but with nowhere near the intensity of last time. He slid his right hand up, over her breasts, tracing a nipple with his fingers. He took her delicate neck in his hand. His middle finger and thumb moved into position behind her ears as he forced her head backwards until she was staring up at him. She managed to get in one venomous glare before he had their moistened lips pressed together. He squeezed her neck tighter and tighter until she was forced to gasp for air, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. It danced around playfully with her own.

Then just as she began to resign herself to this stranger, a stranger who had somehow managed rupture her impenetrable mental barrier, the two silver gilded doors flung open and her beloved second strode into the room. Both her and Doflamingo gazed up at the intruder whose face was now overtaken by complete and utter shock.

Doflamingo cringed at the sudden and unwanted intrusion, still holding tightly to his prize. Sinbad simply gazed in awe, eagerly miming the words, "You saved me."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry it took so long to post the new chapter... Exams :( Anyway, hope you like it.**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The red haired spearman practically had steam coming from his ears, he was absolutely livid.

"Enjoying the spoils of war." Doflamingo replied casually as though this kind of thing was an everyday occurrence.

"I wasn't talking to you."The red head directed his attention towards his detained captain.

"Why are you looking at me? This isn't my fault!"

The red head was visibly trying to contain his wrath from boiling over, "Your personal fetishes don't concern me. I want to know why you're still in the bath. Whitebeards gonna be here in twenty minutes!"

"Tch, yeah right, as if that old man's ever punctual."

"I would be inclined to agree with you if his ship wasn't seen docking two minutes ago!"

A look of absolute terror consumed her features as she was reminded of her prior engagements.

"Holy...shiiiiiiiiiit… Grab me a towel would you!" The second raced over to the towel rack and grabbed a big fluffy one. Sinbad wrapped it round herself as she climbed out of the bath.

"Captain, what about the prisoner?"

"Give him some dry cloths and get him somewhere out of sight. It won't end well if Whitebeard recognises him." The captain disappeared down the hallway as Doflamingo was left with the second.

"You Desert Pirates have an exceptional reputation, but I have to admit I'm a little disappointed in both you and your captain." Doflamingo pulled himself out of the bath and also grabbed a towel from the rack.

"Are really naïve enough to believe that our power is limited only to what you saw? I don't know why the captain chose not to use her ability, but I chose not to use mine because there were innocent civilians around. Unlike the captain, I don't have a whole lot of control when I use my power. I tend to rampage, and kill a lot of people that I shouldn't have. Captains the only person I've ever met who's able to stop me when I lose control of myself. That's why I stick with her… She's my salvation. And for some reason she's decided to leave you alive, so I guess for now I'll trust in her decision…. Oh and I should probably get you a better room." Doflamingo looked over to the second, he seemed agitated at having to help a stranger.

"Know this. Captain's kindness will only be extended so long as you behave. Remember that."

Doflamingo wrapped the towel around his lower half after he'd finished drying off, he totted up next to the second, looked over to him with a bored expression and said, "A better room sounds good."

˜WITH THE CAPTAIN˜

"Damn that old man. Every time I see him he's late. The one time I need him to be late, he's on time. Hmph, and then there that guy. Tch, just thinking about him ticks me off. Who does that kind of thing? I suppose it must be a result of working under Kaido. That freak Emperor must have broken blondies head."

Sinbad struggled into some traditional Arabian clothing, nearly tripping over a couple of times as she tried to pull on her baggy pants. She slipped on a pair of blue slippers, the kind with the pointy toe and the sequins. Her long wet hair was left to dry naturally.

"Err, I guess it's time to go." She wandered out of her room and into a huge ball room with marble tiles and columns the same as the ones in the bathhouse. It was lit by one huge chandelier in the centre of the room, it was a little dusty, but it still gave the room plenty of light. Whitebeard, Marco and a couple of other guys were seated on some silk cushions laid out on the opposite side of the room.

"Old man, it's been a while."

"Well now, look at you. You're all grown up. Not such a kid anymore I see."

She wandered over to a couple of cushions that were placed a few metres in front of Whitebeard and his companions. "Growing up tends to happen. After all, you haven't seen me in seven years."

"It's been eight years. Either way it's good to see my cute little niece again."

"You do know you're not actually my uncle right?"

"Nonsense! You're my niece, whether we share the same blood or not is regardless."

"Fine, fine… Anyway, did you really come all the way here just to check up on me? You weren't exactly specific on the den den mushi."

"Well, I've heard rumours that you've been picking fights with Kaido. Is that true?"

"Does it matter if it is?"

"Cocky little brat. Do you plan on getting yourself killed?"

"I'm not that stupid. Besides, I wasn't the one who started it. His men got in our way, so we eliminated them. He's been after us ever since. When we found out his plans to go after you, we… well we inconspicuously made things a bit difficult for him. Haha, you should have seen his face, he was absolutely fuming. Making him an enemy was definitely worth it."

"Gurarara! You grew up into just the kind of pirate I always hoped you would! But remember this, Kaido isn't a forgiving man. Once you've made him your enemy, he'll remain your enemy forever."

"So I've gathered. Anyway, enough with the shop talk, lets drink!"

˜6 HOURS LATER˜

"Hahaha, Aladdin! Aladdin! Help the old man and his men back to their ship!"

"But captain, the old man, there's so many of him, which one do I take?" The little blonde boy was lying on the ground surrounded by empty sake bottles.

"Gees, Aladdin, you're 13 right? Should you really be drinking?"

"But captain. It was so yummy that once I started I just couldn't stop."

"Fair enough. Oi! Shirou! How drunk are you?"

"Not drunk enough yet, but don't worry, I will be in no time… Promise."

"Well before you do, take the old man back to his ship."

"Aye captain… Right after I figure out how to stand up."

"Well figure it out quickly, cos I'm going to bed."

"Oh, night captain."

"Night everyone."

Sinbad slowly staggered out of the old ball room and into the hall. She looked it up and down, "Where's my room again?" She chose to go left; wobbling down the hallway (in the opposite direction to her room) she stopped at the first door she came to.

"This looks about right." She, struggling, turned the knob and fell into the room. The light was out, it looked to be empty. Hazy blue moonlight shone through the window, but the sides of the room were still in darkness.

"Bed, bed, where's the bed?" she said as she tripped over the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"I'm glad to see I've made such a strong impression on you. To think that you would actively seek me out, I'm flattered." By this stage she'd given up on walking and had rolled onto her back on the rug covering the floor.

"Whoa, I've had way too much to drink. Now the walls are talking to me."

"Fufufu, my little birdy… I don't think it's the walls talking."

"Hm? But who else could it be?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten? I've always thought of myself as quite a memorable person."

"Wait, person? So it's not the walls after all."

"That's all you got from that? The fact that I'm a person. Err; I think you may be right about you having drunk too much."

"Yeah, I really did... So if you're a person, what's your name?"

"DonQuiote Doflamingo, I'm the captain of the DonQuiote Pirates."

"A pirate captain, ha? I'm a pirate captain too, my names Sinbad."

"Fufufu, yes, I know."

"You do? Are you psychic?"

"No, I've met you before."

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't remember."

"You will in a moment."

Suddenly something began to stir in a darkened corner of the room. A figure moved out from the corner and in front of the window, the moonlight framed him, creating a towering silhouette. He then began sauntering towards her.

"Are you waddling?"

"Fufu, how astute of you."

"Ha! That sounds like something I'd say."

"I did first hear the phrase from you."

A cheeky, satisfied smile crossed her face. The man who'd been making his way over to her had finally arrived. He crouched down resting his elbows on his knees. He bent his head down to get a good look at her flushed and smiling face, 'she's even more beautiful with her guard down like this… I wonder if I should take advantage of her?'

He was now blocking all the moonlight from her view, and she could see him clearly.

"It's you!"

"So I'm memorable after all."


	7. Chapter 7

**I FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER! YAY! I'm sorry it took so long… but I hope you like it anyways. **

She was staring up at him, shocked. She'd finally realised who he was. She shot up into a sitting position and pointed a finger in his face.

"Y-you're the prisoner! What are you doing in my room?!" His crazy psycho killer grin stretched across his face as he started laughing.

"Fufufu, little birdy, I'm afraid you're mistaken… You see this is my room." She squinted at him inquisitively, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth. She quickly gave up and looked around the room instead. Turns out he was right, 'oh god, he's right, this isn't my room. I know it's pretty obvious that I'm drunk, but still, this is really embarrassing. How am I supposed to explain this?'

"Is there a reason you decided to sneak into my room, in the middle of the night, drunk and then collapse in front of me; hm? Little birdy? Fufufu, I'm very curious."

It wasn't hard to figure out that what he was insinuating was just a way to make her feel his presence, but even so she couldn't help but blush.

"Well… I, ahhh –", she was cut off before she had the chance to finish (which was probably for the best).

"Fufufu, so innocent. I just don't see how that terrifying rookie captain of legend could turn out to be this shy, naive little girl!" He started laughing so strongly that his chest heaved as he tried to suck in enough air.

Sinbad snapped out of her embarrassment and shot him a vicious glare, "I may be shy, but I am by no means naïve." He glanced down and noticed her deadly serious expression, he stopped laughing.

"You're naïve for thinking that you're strong enough to be able to defeat me."

She curled her fingers into two fists, "And you're naïve for believing I can't. If you think you've seen the extent of my power, then you're gravely mistaken."

"Fufu, is that right?" He stood up and walked over to the leather couch which was barely a metre away from the coffee table. He relaxed into it, crossing his legs and spreading his arms across that back of the lounge.

"That's right. If I wanted you dead, then you'd be dead already." Her anger was about to bubble over, she'd had about as much of this guy as she could take.

"You really are just a naïve little girl… Fortunately for you, I don't like killing little girls." He uncrossed his legs and spread them, which exaggerated his authority.

With a spiteful expression she spat out her words, "No, you just like fucking them."

His aura changed and his creepy grin disappeared. It was replaced with a frown and a popped vain on his forehead. Even though he'd been kidnapped, up to this point he had not felt the least bit concerned about it, after all, if he really wanted to, he could just leave at anytime. It's not as though anyone could have stopped him. But that casual kind of easy self confidence which had served him until now was just obliterated by the ferocious little minx in front of him. There were three things in this world that pissed him off to no end; rookies, cocky women, and anyone who talked back at him. Sinbad was the current embodiment of all these things, and that made him furious. He sat forward and lowered his head, a shadow falling over his eyes. He slowly stood up; his massive frame towered over her tiny body, his shadow immersing her in darkness.

"You're right. I do like fucking them."

For the first time, she suddenly felt terrified of this man. Her rage was entwined with fear. She clenched her fists tighter causing her nails to cut her flesh. Small droplets of blood dripped onto the rug. He took a step towards her. She gasped and shuffled backwards until she hit the bookcase. A few books toppled from the shelves and fell around her. She was petrified of him, but she wasn't about to let him know that. She stumbled to her feet, still a little drunk and very scared. A cold bead of sweat trickled down her left temple. The books around her were kicked out of the way.

"Too bad for you, I'm not the little girl you think I am."

With his eye's still sheltered by shadows, a grin began forming. His white teeth caught the moonlight and gleamed. He leisurely approached her, "Good, I always did prefer strong women. They put up more of a fight. Nails, teeth, I love it all. So don't feel obliged to hold back on my account."

"You're sick. Working for Kaido seems to have broken your head."

"Fufufu, I was like this long before he ever found me. Why do you think he hired me in the first place? Hmm?" His sing-song voice bounced off the walls, penetrating every corner of the room. It sent shivers down her spine. It seems her unpleasant reality sobered her up. Now she had to deal with him whilst her senses were at their highest functionality. He raised his hands, contorting his fingers into unnatural positions. She felt something wrap around her arms, her legs and waist. She found herself moving without wanting to.

He sat down on the edge of the coffee table, legs spread. He shifted his fingers, forcing his helpless victim to stagger in his direction. She was dragged to her knees before him. With his index finger, he lifted her head to meet his gaze. He stared contentedly into her eyes for a few moments, enjoying the sight of her terror. Ever so slowly, as though making sure she had time to envisage what was about to happen, he took his lips and pressed them against hers. Her eyes widened as a familiar feeling seeped into every part of her body, infecting her senses. Before she could pull away, Doflamingo had his hand entangled in her long blue strands holding her head in place. As the she tried to gasp for air, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, playfully curling it around hers. A warm hand slide beneath her shirt and traced the curves of her back all the way to her hairline. Before she had the chance to surrender to him, he let her go. She looked at him, her brow was twisted in anger, she was apparently nowhere near weak enough to even think about surrendering to him, not yet at least. This made him excited, he felt his blood pressure rise as he began to realise that her strength didn't lie with her physical attributes but with her mental ones. Her strong will was what made her extraordinary. And he couldn't wait to shatter it.

His invisible strings coiled around her body, persuading her limbs to move against her will. Suddenly she found herself fiddling with hem of his shirt, brushing against his warm skin. She blushed uncontrollably and then tried to cover it up with a failed look of boredom. He found this thoroughly amusing and decided to step it up a notch. Soon he had her hands wrapped around his neck, entwining themselves in his blonde stands as she teasingly slid into his lap. She had a leg either side of his waist. She felt her hind cheeks rub against his half-hard length. Her hands were moved down, fingers running over his firm chest and abdomen. When her hands came, yet again to the hem of his shirt, she found herself pulling it off to reveal his bare upper body. A sly smile crossed his face as he made her do the same thing with her shirt.

All she was wearing now were her baggy pants and a lacy black bra that was partially see-through. The knowledge that he could see her nipples made her heart beat rise and her blood began to pulsate. She was forced to lean towards him, her small breasts pressing against his chest as she caressed the nap of his neck with her moistened lips. Her fingers fidgeted with the laces that kept his pants up, they were soon unfastened. A hand slipped beneath the fabric. Fingers weaved through his blonde curls, finding his throbbing shaft; those fingers were wrapped around it, gently bringing it to life. She stroked the vain along the back of his member and ran another finger in circles around his tip, smudging his pre cum and causing him moan. She couldn't believe she was the one doing this. She was the one giving him pleasure and she couldn't stop herself. As long as he had her entangled in his web of strings, she would be at his mercy. Without water, there wasn't much she could do. The tables had completely turned.

Suddenly she felt the strings loosen, she took the chance and leapt off of him, stumbling backwards and falling to the floor. She grabbed her pants and pulled at the material. She tried to wipe away his smell but it was futile. Her hands reeked of him.

"Your Devil's Fruit ability is a pain in the ass."

"Fufufu, I think it rather suits me."

"That's for sure." She pulled her knees to her chest, trying to cover up as much as she could. He stood up, waddled over to her and looked down. She was still curled up trying to hide her nearly nakedness but she was also gazing up at him, her face was filled with rage but her eyes were seeping pleasure. She didn't seem to realise that her body was betraying her true feelings. She still had plenty of fight left. However, her dishevelled and innocent appearance inflamed him. He leant down and gazed into her eyes, amused at her attempt to look strong. He wrapped his left hand around her mouth forcing her to breathe through her nose. She grabbed his hand and tried to pull it away, desperate to free herself. With his other hand he grabbed her leg and pulled it out, straightening it so he could tear away her pants. They got caught up at her ankles as she flailed around, making it as hard for him as possible. The struggle left the two tangled together on the floor, but he eventually managed to get them off. Even after he'd succeeded she continued to struggle. Her face was flushed pink, even her nose. The only thing between her and the blonde were her thin and lacy black lingerie.

Having given up on logical tactics, she kicked at him viciously, landing only a handful of hits. "Damned devil woman, stay still!" He quickly gave up on trying to subdue her using traditional methods and reverted to his strings. He had her lying motionless beneath him in a matter of seconds. Her facial expression hadn't changed, it was still hateful. He secured her hands above her head beneath one of his own and loosened his strings. As she was now pinned, flailing around uselessly wasn't going to get her anywhere, but she couldn't think of anything else to do and she refused to lie there and let him do to her whatever he pleased. So she took advantage of the loosened strings and head butted him.

"Ah, such an infuriating woman. You know, if you don't behave, Santa won't bring you any presents at Christmas time."

"Stop talking like my father, you're barely older than I am… What are you 19? 20?"

"I'm 20."

"Tch, if you think I'm gonna lie here and let you do to me whatever you want, then you're gonna be disappointed."

"Fufu, and if you think I'll let you get away from me twice in one day, then you're going to be the one who ends up disappointed."

"Why the hell are you doing this anyway? Aren't you supposed to hurry up and kill me so you can go running back to Kaido?"

A vain in his forehead popped as he wrapped his spare hand around her neck and brought his face close to hers. "As it turns out, I'm getting a little bored of that man. I thought you may be able to entertain me in his stead. Of course, I'll be requiring a different kind of service from you."

Suddenly her neck was released from his grasp and his hand slowly made its way over her warm flesh. Tracing the lace that covered her small pink nipples. His hand gently slipped between her legs. They were sticky with her nervous sweat. He took his middle finger and ran it over her soft, moist skin, then teasingly he played with her clit, wriggling his finger and each time hitting a sweet spot. She let out a small, whimper as she squeezed his hand between her legs, trying to foil its movement. But it was useless. Seeing her struggle to suppress her pleasure only made him want to see it more. He took his hand away and grabbed the top of his pants, pulling them down to his knees. She looked to see what he was doing and caught site of his eagerly pulsating member. He was practically a human giant at 10 feet tall, but even for a giant… he was huge.

"What the hell! There's no way that's gonna fit!"

She barely managed to get her words out before he rammed himself inside. "Ahhh." That was the first time he ever heard her scream. It was like a symphony, humming in his ears, bringing him the joy of music. He smirked and continued driving into her. She felt as though her organs were being push out of the way to make room for his immense size. The pain was almost unbearable. The blood may have been acting as a lubricant, but the torn flesh was stinging as his heat kept pushing deeper. She tried to free her hands, but all her strength was drained. She barely had enough energy left to breathe. Her mind was blank, swimming in the pool of bliss and agony marbled together to create an unimaginably pleasurable sensation. She dared to glace at him, he was slightly blushing, a little crimson coloured his tanned skin. That same golden skin was glistening under the moonlight, shimmering as the light caught the fine film of sweat that made him slippery to touch. His blonde strands fell over his eyes, hiding their colour. The flushing of his cheeks increased as he neared his climax. She arched her back, unconsciously wanting to intensify he pleasure. Gritting his teeth, he let out a strangled moan which signalled his climax. A warm fluid filled her insides, wetting her entrance. She relaxed back onto the floor, completely overtaken with exhaustion. He collapsed onto her, also too tired to move.

"Fuck you." She whispered after she had managed to stabilise her breathing.

"You'll have to wait a little while, I'm a little worn out at the moment." With her free hands, she bonked him on his head.

"Ah, damn woman." He dragged himself to his feet and pulled his pants up.

"Right then. I guess its bed time, little birdy."

"Tch, whatever."

He leant down and picked her up, cradling her in his arms, she draped over them like empty clothing. He placed her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He slid in beside and wrapped his arms around her, seeking her warmth; as the desert nights were cold. They quietly fell asleep together.


	8. Chapter 8

It was now morning, and everyone had gathered in the dining hall. Most of the old, abandoned palace was still dusty but the crew had cleaned up the bath house, dining hall and a handful of rooms. So the dining hall was sparkling clean, with a wall of windows flooding the room with warm sunlight. A long table was strewn with all kinds of different foods. The crews chef was a little boy called Devon. He had short pink hair and emerald green eyes. When he was five, he was sold to an auction house. Then he was bought by an assassin's guild who trained him for three years before Sinbad found him and saved him from the guild and gave him a proper home with her crew. Turns out he always wanted to learn how to cook… and so, that's how the Desert Pirates got there chef. It had been two years since then and Devon had become an exceptional cook in that time. The rest of the crew were all scattered around the table digging into the feast. Aladdin was still in his room (very hung-over) and Shirou was drowning himself in black coffee trying to ignore that rowdy crew around him. Slowly the door creaked open and the captain staggered in, a gloomy aura surrounded her as she collapsed into the chair at the head to the table.

"Hung-over ha captain?"

"I wish it was just that", she mumbled under her breath.

"Sorry captain, I missed what you said."

"Never mind."

Sinbad didn't usually drink coffee, but today was an exception. Not only did she have a slight hangover, but her body was aching in places she didn't even know she had. She put in a handful of sugar cubes and grabbed a sweet bun to try and mask the awful bitter flavour of the coffee. Shirou glanced over to her and noticed that it was something more than just a headache or an unsettled stomach was bothering her, but he let it slide. He figured that if she wanted him to know, she'd tell him. Again the door opened. This time it was Doflamingo who walked through with his creepy grin stretched across his face and his hands relaxedly tucked into his pockets. He may have been a prisoner, but he certainly didn't act like one. Half of the crew looked at him sideways, not knowing who he was. Shirou raised a questioning brow, but promptly returned to his coffee, too tired to give the blonde guy any thought. The captain however had a slightly more intense reaction. On seeing the other captain enter the room, she nearly choked on her coffee spraying half of it all over her sweet bun.

"What! H-how did you get past the guard?"

"Hm, what could you be referring to? The man at the door very graciously opened it for me. I assumed he was the doorman. I guess I must have been mistaken."

She scrunched up her nose as he sat in the seat next to her and helped himself to the eggs Benedict and coffee.

"Wh- don't sit there!" She edged her chair away from him, nearly toppling it over. He chose to ignore her and began eating his breakfast. She continued glaring at him for a good minute before she sighed and gave up.

"Whatever." The crew were staring at the two of them; apparently they'd never seen the captain so unsettled before and found it confusing.

Shirou was the first one to break the silence, "I thought I told you to behave… Behaving doesn't include turning one of our crew members into a marionette." A small smile tugged at the edges of Doflamingo's mouth.

"A crew member…? I thought you'd be more concerned about your capta- " Before he had the chance to finish his sentence Sinbad had herself wrapped around him with her hands over his mouth, dragging him out of the room.

"We'll be back in a jiff everyone, just continue with your brekkie." She gave them a fake smile before disappearing through the doorway. She continued dragging him down the hallway until she found an unoccupied room, which she shoved him into (he didn't put up any form of resistance, too amused to want it to stop). She locked the door behind her. She stormed up to him, and pointed at him with her nose was almost touching his.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Fufufu, you mean you haven't said anything to your crew about the awful misbehaviour of your only prisoner?" He was thoroughly amused at her reaction. It turns out she was going to be more fun than he originally thought she would be.

"Of course not! And you're not going to either, got it!"

"Oh, and what do I get in return for my silence?"

A vain popped on her forehead, "Tch, what do you want?"

"Like I said last night… I'm getting a little bored of Kaido. Allow me to stick around you for a while. That should be payment enough for my silence."

She looked at him a little confused, "Why would you want to do that?"

The blonde backed off and sat down on a dusty chair to the side of the room. "You interest me. I'd like to see if you really do live up to your legend."

She was still looking at him confused, 'Interested? What's that supposed to mean?' "Fine, you can stay… On one condition."

"A condition? Hm, I guess I'll be open minded."

"Don't, don't you ever do **that **to me, ever again! Understood!"

"That? I'm not sure I know what you're talking about?" His cheeky grin grew a little wider.

'Is he really going to make me say it? That bastard.' "You know what I mean. **THAT**, that thing you did last night… Don't do that again."

"Fufufu, well when you say it like that, how am I supposed to refuse you." He got up out of his chair and walked over to her.

"It's a deal. You will amuse me with your, youness, and in return, I shall behave myself." He held out his hand and she took it in hers. They shook to seal their deal and returned to the dining hall as though nothing had happened.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two days since Doflamingo and Sinbad made their arrangement. Since then they'd left the palace and had set out at sea. Sinbad was still a little uneasy when she was around Doflamingo, but she was starting to get used to it. He was after all behaving himself.

"So, little birdy… where are we heading?" Doflamingo waltzed up from behind her and rested his back against the railing, holding himself up with his elbows.

Sinbad was staring out at the ocean with a stern look on her face. "The Seven Sea's."

"What…? (sigh)How foolish. The Seven Sea's don't exist; they're a myth fuelled by Rogers's dying words eight months ago, nothing more."

"Say what you like, but I'll prove you wrong. I'll find the Seven Sea's, I'll conquer them and there's no one on earth or in heaven who can stop me."

"Those are some big statements… But you'll have to get through Kaido first."

"No I won't. Kaido may be on the Grand line, but he's no longer in the New World. He left on business a day ago."

"And how would you know that?"

"Valdrigue. He's the young man on deck with the short curly, brown hair, the fancy, frilly aristocratic cloths and the (out of place) oversized battle axe. He ate the shorai shorai no mi (future future Devil's Fruit). It gives him clairvoyance."

"Oh my, that's a convenient ability to have. Why is someone with that kind of power working as your underling? Shouldn't he have struck out on his own by now?"

"He's not my underling, he's my friend."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Of course it does. We've chosen to travel together as friends. I may hold the title of captain, but that's only because I'm relatively strong (most of the time anyway) and because I brought us all together. Other than that, there's no difference between myself and the rest of the crew."

"Brought together? You mean you didn't all come from the same place?"

"That's right. I set off two years ago with Miguel and we picked everyone else up as we went."

"Miguel? Another crew mate?"

"Mhm, Miguel Mihawk, he's below deck right now, but he's the guy about your age with the freaky golden eyes, white hair and white stubble, with the white leather pants and boots who carries that giant riffle with the pearl and gold inlay on his back and two pistols, one on each leg. As you can probably figure, he's the crew's snipper."

"His family name is Mihawk? That sounds familiar. There's an up and coming swordsman with that name, I think."

"Yeah, that's his little brother. Miguel never shuts up about him. I met the kid once. While, Miguel is affectionate, clingy and has a big mouth, his brother is the exact opposite; quiet and serious."

"I noticed him earlier. A bit strange if you ask me."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's a sniper, yet he carries no bullets? A bit odd wouldn't you say." Doflamingo cracked a cheeky smile as though he'd just discovered some massive secret.

"He doesn't need bullets. He's the only man I've ever met with conquering king's haki who has the ability to compact it in such a way, that he can create bullets with sheer will power."

Doflamingo's cocky smile was replaced by a look of uncertainty, which he quickly brushed aside, returning to his usual over confident self. "Fu, that's absurd."

"You think so? You should ask him to demonstrate it for you."

"You're serious?"

"I have no reason not to be."

"Oh? Your crew is almost as interesting as you are."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Well it was meant as one."

After a short silence, Sinbad continued their conversation. "Are you serious about ditching Kaido? Is that really such a good idea?"

"It'll be fine. He probably just thinks I've either been killed or captured. In hind sight, that's not so far from the truth."

"Did you just admit to being defeated by my crew?"

A scowl crossed his face, "Don't be ridiculous, that would never happen."

Sinbad gave him an encouraging glace that suggested she didn't believe a word he said. "Fine, I guess I was… after a fashion."

"Pfft! Still can't say it. Ha, well that's okay I guess. With an ego as big as yours, it's understandable that you'd be in denial."

His scowl grew ten time's fiercer as a vein popped on his perfectly smooth forehead.

"Why you - ", before he had the chance to finish his sentence, the little blonde boy, Aladdin suddenly bounced onto his shoulder's and started pulling at his face, trying to examine him.

"Brat! What do you think you're – ow! That hurts, stop pulling." Sinbad began laughing in the background as Doflamingo struggled with the agile boy who seemed to be weaving his way around Doflamingo's body in an attempt to both continue investigating and to evade the attacks. Soon Doffy gave up and captured the kid in his strings. As soon as the boy was skilfully entwined, his face lit up and his eye's grew wider.

"Wow! You're a Devil's fruit user! So cool!"

"That's right, brat. Now what the hell where you doing?"

"Captain said you're a new crew member, so I wanted to see if you're good enough to join us."

"I'm a hell of a lot better than you, shrimp." Aladdin wrinkled his nose in disapproval at being called a shrimp.

Sinbad took the chance to step in, "I wouldn't be so sure. You may be a Devil's fruit user but Aladdin has some pretty impressive hardening haki," she turned to Aladdin, "And I said temporary crew member."

"Tch, I noticed when we were back at the coral Islands. But you know kid, I also use hardening haki."

Again Aladdin looked up at Doffy, awe inspired. "Really? I mean, really really? That's so cool." A small smile appeared on Sinbad's face as she admired how well the other captain got along with such a trouble maker of a kid. Still observing them, she relaxed against the railing. The two started throwing their arms around, clearly disagreeing about something. Aladdin started pulling at Doflamingo's hair, and Doffy tried to rip the kid off his head, but instead only ripping the kid's cloths. Doflamingo was soon dragged around by Aladdin and introduced to Valdrigue and Miguel, whom Sinbad had already mentioned. And so, the afternoon continued in such a fashion.


End file.
